You can leave your hat on
by Evelya
Summary: Hermione est prise à un jeu magré elle et subit un strip tease de Ron qui ne la laisse pas indifférente. Post bataille de Poudlard- Scènes explicites et Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**OS relativement long, je l'ai donc coupé en deux.**

**Titre : **You can leave your hat on

**Couple **: Ron/Hermione

**Genre** : Humour et Romance

**Rating : **M, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre avec un tel titre ! ! Lemon !

**Auteur : **Moi-même, Evelya

**Nda** : Après avoir revisionné le film Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mélé, après avoir plus particulièrement apprécié les diverses petites scènes entre Ron et Hermione (bien que je préfère laaaaargement les livres) de jalousies et de crèves cœurs, de « je te tourne autour » et des sempiternelles questions de « je l'aime » ou « je l'aime pas », ajoutez une petite dose de Joe Cocker avec le terrible tube You Can Leave Your Hat On , et bien j'ai imaginé une scène entre Ron et Hermione.

Oh et vous remarquerez mon petit délire personnel avec la chaise musicale entre Hermione et Rogue.

**Précision **:

- La scène se situe en **post bataille de Poudlard**, disons quelques mois après le grabuge.

-Fred Weasley et Séverus Rogue ont bien voulu se joindre à l'histoire (que JK Rowling me pardonne, mais j'en avais trop besoin.)

-Doit y'avoir certainement des fautes qui se sont glissées un peu partout et malgré les corrections, donc soyez indulgent(e)s !

Ah et je ne gagne absolument rien en écrivant, ma seule richesse se sont vos reviews qui me permettent d'avancer !

**Musiques** :

Boney M - Ma Baker

The Sonics - Have love will travel

Joe Cocker - You can leave your hat on

Indochine – 3 nuits par semaine

* * *

La grande salle avait revêtue un décor chatoyant, haut en couleurs pour ainsi dire.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Poudlard était certes très abimé, mais l'ensemble des sorciers s'étaient réunis, suite au carnage il a fallu tout reconstruire, réparer, panser les blessés, camoufler le sang, boucher les trous et comalter les fissures. Sauf une pièce fut laissée telle quelle, là fut entassé les restes et les souvenirs brisés pour ne jamais oublier la Grande Bataille et les vies perdues. Un mémorial fut érigé.

Fred par chance était ressorti in extremis d'un sort quasi mortel, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il décède.

Enfin, Merlin merci Fred et George réunis ils continuaient leur farces et leur stupidités continuelles pour le plus grand bonheur de la communauté sorcière. A trop accumuler la tristesse, il arrive un moment ou l'éclatement de joie devait ressortir.

C'est le ministre de la Magie lui-même et la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard Mrs McGonnagall qui décidèrent qu'une fête digne de ce nom devait avoir lieu au château de Poudlard pour honorer les vivants, les morts avaient eu la reconnaissance des sorciers.

Place à la vie et à la joie donc.

C'est donc une Minerva splendide en robe verte argentée et chapeau scintillant qui fit son entrée.

Les sorciers et sorcières Britanniques mais aussi étrangers furent ébahis. Aurait- elle prise une quelconque potion de rajeunissement, la Directrice irradiait de beauté pour son âge !

Le château brillait de mille-feux, la décoration époustouflait tout le monde.

Ce n'était qu'ébahissement, rires et soupirs de bonheur aux quatre coins de la salle.

Ainsi donc Hermione, Harry et l'ensemble du clan Weasley s'étaient comme tout à chacun mis sur son 31.

Ron n'avait pas compris l'expression mais là encore Hermione lui expliqua tout, pour ne pas changer.

Et c'était bien là le plus grand problème d'Hermione. Rien n'avait changé entre elle et lui. Elle qui pensait qu'une fois la bataille finie elle aurait pu enfin vivre son amour au grand jour avec Ron, car elle en était sûre : il nourrissait les même sentiments qu'elle.

Mais non c'était plat, trop plat.

Trop calme.

Plus d'une fois elle avait cru qu'il allait se déclarer.

Rapidement elle avait été voir ses parents après la guerre, et puis elle avait prolongé le séjour pour pouvoir respirer. Oh, elle était revenue quelque semaine plus tard au Terrier mais ils étaient sans arrêt dérangés, le Terrier n'offrait pas vraiment d'intimité. Pas vraiment d'occasion pour pouvoir se livrer à lui. Fred qui se remettait de son accident ne leur laissait pas la moindre chance à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Tiens Ron avait négligément passé sa main dans ses cheveux, se peut-il que… ?

Hermione ne le connaissait que trop bien, ce geste signifiait qu'il avait une proie en vue, une fille, restait à savoir laquelle, lui plaisait.

« Mlle Granger ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir perdue… »

C'était Horace Slughorn qui essayait désespérément d'obtenir des autographes du célèbre trio, et qui visiblement n'arrivait pas à attirer l'attention de la demoiselle.

« Oh non non, je vous ai suivi Professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » bredouilla instantanément Hermione, les joues en feu.

Et quoi donc ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, que Ron et ses yeux bleus la laisse un peu tranquille !

« Oh mais voyons, Miss, je ne suis plus votre professeur ! »

« Suis-je bête ! bien sur Monsieur ! A ce propos, ca ne vous embête pas que vous alliez me chercher un petit cocktail ? »

Slughorn se tourna majestueusement les yeux pétillant d'une joie nouvelle, la belle voulait un cocktail ! « Mais avec joie, ma chère, j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Voilà, ca laissait un peu plus d'espace à ses pieds et à sa tête, parce que parler c'est bien beau mais quand on a un plan enfin un semi-plan qui consiste à séduire un roux particulièrement tenace, il fallait avoir tous ses esprits.

Ni une ni deux elle se leva de sa chaise et n'eu aucun remord quand au pauvre professeur Slughorn qui trouverait une place vide.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et de Neville qui discutaient politique, de là où elle était elle avait vue de profil sur le fessier de son amoureux secret. Et elle pouvait surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Et là à ce moment même il semblait regarder quelqu'un avec insistance. Manifestement une blonde avec une robe très échancrée.

Ca l'énerva un peu beaucoup, qu'une blonde l'intéresse à vrai dire ne l'étonnait guère mais enfin, il pouvait quand même essayer de…

Comment ca elle faisait semblant d'être intéressée par la conversation ? Oui un peu, elle se forçait à écouter ce que disait Neville, elle s'échinait à dire des « Mhh Mhh », « Oui », « Ce que tu dis est tout à fait pertinent » ou « je ne sais pas trop si… »

Mais subitement Ron tourna les yeux vers Hermione avec un sourire, il semblait avoir vu son regard chocolat qui avait accroché un peu trop longtemps la blonde.

Ce con souriait. Il osait.

La soirée battait son plein et l'alcool coulait à flot.

La musique classique en sourdine laissait place à un fond sonore plus prononcé. Du rock, du funk et de la musique moldue.

Minerva avait ôtée son chapeau et se déhanchait au son d'un tube créole. Fred et George en charge de l'animation tout court enchainaient les blagues, les speechs, les tubes musicaux et les annonces foireuses _« Avec Vitaldose la vie est bien plus facile, une dose dans l'eau et Hop vous retrouvez votre vitalité, Vitaldose, Vit-allez-donc-l'acheter ! » _

Enfin bref c'était le ba-zar.

Bill enlaçait Fleur qui commençait à avoir du mal à cacher sa grossesse. Et Charlie, le séduisant Charlie semblait avoir le rythme dans la peau. Pas comme Harry qui dansait comme un empoté, Ginny était morte de rire à côté. Percy dansait autour de quelques jeunes femmes, il avait fait quelque chose à ses cheveux, Hermione ne savait pas quoi, mais en tout cas ce n'était pas vraiment réussi. Enfin, Ron avait enlevé le premier bouton de sa chemise, encore quelques verres et il allait surement laisser tomber la veste.

Et elle dans tout ça… elle avait envie de se saouler. Un bon coup, se prendre une bonne cuite la désinhibera et comme ca elle ira voir Ron et elle se jettera sur lui. Oui, c'était surement une bonne idée.

Elle attrapa le 4ème verre de la soirée, elle n'avait jamais été plus loin que trois. Il fallait une première à tout.

Elle gouta le mélange fruit de la passion, mangue et ananas au rhum et le trouva très frais. Un cinquième verre ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle allait s'emparer de la fine coupe en cristal lorsqu'un bras intercepta le verre avant elle. Ron.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire autant Hermione, tu ne seras plus apte à réfléchir. » dit-il d'une voix grave. Il fixait ses lèvres ou ses yeux elle ne savait plus vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que son visage était incroyablement proche du sien.

Elle ria et lui répondit :

« Crois-tu vraiment que je dois encore réfléchir Ron ? J'ai suffisamment utilisé ma cervelle pendant 7 ans. Ce soir je ne risque rien, si ce n'est une luxation de ma hanche ou une migraine, pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'Etat »

Ron siffla à l'entente de ses paroles.

Elle ne savait trop dire si c'était parce que lui était mal placé pour lui faire la morale, avec un verre à la main et les rougeurs à ses joues, nul doute que ce n'était pas à l'eau qu'il carburait, ou bien si c'était par… contrariété.

Ron posa son verre et semblait en proie à des démons intérieurs, il dit une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas, et pour cause, l'un des jumeaux avait brusquement soufflé toutes les bougies de la salle par un sort mais avait épargné quelques candélabres au centre de la pièce. Et une musique de cabaret se fit entendre.

Minerva applaudit et bientôt la salle entière vrombissait de claquement de mains et de hourra. Les jumeaux avaient concoctés un show maison.

Des chaises noires au style baroques apparurent dans le ciel étoilé de la grande salle, elles lévitaient par la grande porte. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc encore inventés ? Hermione le sentait mal à l'instant, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais un show Weasley était toujours trop…

Une estrade éclaira les deux frères et Fred effectua un sonorus pour qu'on puisse les entendre :

« Messieurs, Dames, Bonsoir !

- …Nous vous demandons toutes votre attention,

- Ce soir et pour la plus grande joie de tous les sorciers,

- …petits, gros, grands, vieux, moches et,

- …Sublimes créatures ,» Clins d'yeux de Fred ou George.

« Nous allons vous demander à chacun de faire le célèbre jeux des chaises musicales,

-Dans le but bien évidemment de poursuivre un second jeux mais qui pour l'instant…

-Reste secret…

-Le but de ce jeu ? Sélectionner les quelques sorciers qui auront un très grand privilège …

-Je dirai même un immense privilège… mais chut, poursuivons.

-Je vais quand même vous expliquer le principe de la chaise musicale, Fred, à toi l'honneur. »

Et sur ce Fred descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha des chaises mises en rond au centre de la pièce.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater i chaises en tout, nous avons disposés dans toute la salle plusieurs répliques. Vous pouvez ainsi tous y participer ! »

George émis un sortilège qui éclaira les nombreuses chaises mises en rond aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Le principe ? 7 personnes se mettent autour des chaises. A l'entente de la musique vous tournez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre tout autour. Lorsque la musique s'arrête, vous vous précipitez sur la première chaise venue. La personne qui n'a pas pu s'asseoir est éliminée et emporte avec elle une chaise. Et ainsi de suite à chaque nouveau commencement et arrêt de musique, à la fin il n'en restera qu'un ou qu'une.

Simple, n'est ce pas ?

Les sorciers riaient sous capes et les sorcières sautillaient d'amusement.

C'est fou comme un jeu aussi enfantin pouvait réussir à réjouir tout le Greta de la sorcellerie.

Enfin vaille que vaille Hermione se dirigea vers un rond de chaise, Ron à ses cotés semblait d'un seul coup beaucoup plus animé.

Hermione émis un instant un soupçon à son encontre :

« Dis moi Ron, tes frères t'ont mis au courant de leurs jeux pour cette soirée ? »

« Non pas du tout, mais quoi que ca puisse être je compte sur eux pour bien m'amuser » déclara t'il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Mais soudainement le regard malicieux de Fred fit son apparition, il s'approcha de Ron et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qu'Hermione n'entendit pas.

Ron partait. Ailleurs.

Attendez… il changeait de cercle ?

Le petit cœur d'Hermione allait décidemment de plus en plus mal, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte sans arrêt loin d'elle ? Lui était-elle insupportable ? Non, c'était surement à cause de Fred. Il manigançait quelque chose.

Beurk à sa droite il y avait Rogue. Son cœur en reprenait encore un petit coup. Et si elle atterrissait sur ses genoux par mégarde ? Elle connaissait que trop bien ce genre de jeu qui vous faisait des valdingues avant même d'avoir pu dire ouf.

Et puis la connaissant elle allait encore se prendre les pieds dans une chaise ou s'étaler par terre.

Rogue la toisa de son regard de braise. Rogue dans un jeu de chaise musical, là c'est certain Voldemort devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

« Et bien, Miss Granger… vous avez me semble-t'il abusé des bonnes choses, votre visage est aussi rouge qu'un champ de coquelicot. »

Apparemment sa dérision et son cynisme ne l'avait pas tout à fait quitté. Qu'importe, Hermione ne releva pas, elle ne lui en voulait pas c'était un brave. Un brave chiant mais un brave quand même.

Elle lui souria de toutes ses dents, et sur ce fait, une lumière rouge au dessus des rond de chaises se dessina. Pénombre et lumière rouge, le ton était donné.

La musique beugla, un titre des Bizarr' Sisters puis rapidement s'arrêta. Panique. Vite, elle se laissa choir.

Et miracle elle n'était pas tombée sur les genoux du Maître des cachots. Elle avait son cul sur une chaise !

Quand bientôt 5 personnes furent éliminées, Hermione se demanda si c'était une chance ou un fait exprès d'être encore de la partie.

C'était Rogue contre elle… si Harry la voyait, il serait probablement mort de rire.

Ah… c'était déjà fait. Il se bidonnait dans la foule des spectateurs, lui était éliminé depuis bien longtemps, il voulait voir de quoi était capable sa meilleure amie contre son ex-professeur-haï.

La musique tourna c'était « Ma Baker » de Boney M.

Ah les salauds ils laissaient la musique le plus longtemps possible, histoire de bien stresser.

Sous sa robe noire vaporeuse, Hermione sentait la chaleur envahir ses joues et ses membres, elle soupirait comme un bœuf entre la température moite et l'effort. Et sa tête tournait à force de faire des ronds comme dans un bocal à poisson. Crac la musique s'arrêta trop brusquement.

Rogue et la jeune femme se battaient pour l'unique chaise. Hermione joua des coudes, elle se foutait royalement qu'il puisse se casser la figure, il en a vu d'autre.

Mais c'est qu'il était tenace le Snape ! Des pieds et des mains pour s'asseoir. Mais Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Un croche-patte plus tard et Rogue par terre, l'ex gryffonne était déclaré reine mère de la soirée. Oui elle était reine sur son trône.

Et vas-y que ca applaudit, que ca rigole de partout. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce que la soirée lui réservait par la suite, mais elle était contente et c'était bien là le principal. Après plusieurs coup d'œil dans la salle, elle repéra son rouquin favoris néanmoins elle ne savait pas si oui ou non lui aussi avait été sélectionné. Alors que les sorciers se dirigeaient vers le centre de la salle, la pénombre s'accentua encore et Hermione le perdit de vue.

Fred et George réapparurent sur leur estrade et continuèrent leur speech, ils annoncèrent les « gagnants » il y avait entre autre Ginny, Neville, Minerva, Seamus Finnigan, Hagrid et même Blaise Zabini.

Les jumeaux tenirent le suspens jusqu'au bout mais informèrent qu'une danse allait être effectuée et que les sélectionnés devaient s'asseoir pour le moment sur les chaises disposées au centre.

Les mêmes chaises noires au style baroque étaient cette fois-ci disposées en quinconce laissant une place assez large pour pouvoir tourner tout autour.

Mais avant de commencer l'animation Fred et George proposèrent un petit rafraichissement aux sorciers mais bizarrement seuls les participants assis sur la chaise dont Hermione eurent une boisson légèrement différente. Personne ne remarqua cette bizarrerie sauf Hermione qui fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une boisson bleutée au parfum de cassis. Elle fut tentée de renverser son verre pour aller en chercher un autre, elle savait de quoi était capable les jumeaux, elle n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout confiance en Fred et George, néanmoins elle n'en eu pas l'occasion car Ginny qui était à côté d'elle l'incita à boire déclarant que c'était incroyablement bon.

Bon si Ginny buvait c'est que c'était sûr. Hermione se laissa donc tenter malgré sa suspicion envers le goût cassis qui vira soudainement en goût…en goût de gingembre et de citron ! Aussitôt l'esprit de la jeune femme dériva vers des pensées enivrantes de Ron. C'était l'odeur de ses cheveux ou en tout cas de son shampoing. Les notes d'agrumes, de musc et d'ambre se dessinaient parfaitement sur sa langue. Mais c'est en se remémorant ces goûts que l'esprit d'Hermione tilta. C'était un filtre ! Les jumeaux avaient fabriqué une potion de révélation alter-ego. Comment avait elle pu ne pas s'en douter ? Elle savait très bien la couleur et l'odeur caractéristique de ce filtre. Oh merlin, non !

Ce filtre délivrerait le souvenir d'une personne que l'on aimait particulièrement ou pour qui l'on nourrissait des sentiments amoureux ou érotiques.

Elle se tourna brusquement sur sa droite et elle vu avec horreur qu'une bulle bleue au dessus de la tête de Ginny s'envola délicatement, à l'intérieur subsistait les souvenirs et le visage d'une personne : Harry.

C'était précipitamment qu'elle tourna son cou vers la gauche et manqua de peu de se faire un torti-coli. Avec effarement elle vue la bulle vaporeuse qui s'échappait au dessus de Seamus, à l'intérieur l'image souriante de Dean. Tiens, Seamus en pinçait pour Dean ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru !

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur ses cuisses, elle savait que d'un instant à l'autre une bulle s'échapperait de son cerveau. Elle ressentit soudainement une forte chaleur dans son cortex frontal elle supposa plus qu'elle ne ressentie la bulle bleue qui s'envolait. C'est avec appréhension qu'elle leva sa tête, elle soupira de crainte mêlée à du soulagement le visage de Ron apparut, il était beau dans ses souvenirs.

Les spectateurs semblaient à la fois conquis, ébahis et amusés sous ses nombreuses petites bulles bleues flottantes. Les sorcières dans le public applaudirent à tout rompre le travail des jumeaux. Hermione eut un rictus dédaigneux, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une montagne, ce filtre était à la portée d'un débutant. Rogue qui était dans le public semblait lui aussi du même avis, si ce n'est que ces yeux semblaient incroyablement…malicieux.

Hermione chercha Ron dans le public, mais ou pouvait-il être ? Ce n'est pas Ron qu'elle trouva mais plutôt Harry qui intercepta son regard et qui effectua un petit signe de sa main le pouce levé et le sourire éclatant.

Bien sure Harry, c'est super. Pensa Hermione dans son esprit.

En tout cas lui était là pour voir que sa chère et tendre Ginny pensait à lui. Et l'aimait.

Bon c'était bien beau le filtre, les jolies bulles mais à quoi menait ce petit jeu ?

Et comme si les jumeaux étaient entrés dans l'esprit d'Hermione, ils firent apparaitre dans l'univers feutrée et noires de la salle des filets de lumières rouges et bleues qui s'entrelaçaient dans les airs jusqu'à devenir violettes.

Le décor changea, et par un coup de baguette Fred ou George on ne saurait dire, matérialisa des petites tables et des chaises pour les spectateurs. Ambiance rétro-chic donc.

Sur un grand panneau en bois en face des chanceux et chanceuses sélectionnés clignotaient des lumières jaunes et dorées elles devinrent rouge puis redevinrent dorées. Hermione pensa à un music hall. Et puis la musique fut relancée et Have Love Will Travel chauffa la salle. Les panneaux clignotants s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer… des danseurs et des danseuses. Hermione sentit brusquement une chaleur envahir son visage, un beau métis venait vers elle et commençait à faire sa chorégraphie devant ses yeux.

Elle se tourna pour voir une Ginny plus que contente, un beau blond dansait lui aussi devant elle. Le blond portait un pantalon noir plutôt moulant, et lui faisait voir… son postérieur. Hermione commença à rire, elle imaginait bien la tête d'Harry à ce moment. Le pauvre devait ronger son frein, mais elle n'était pas triste pour autant, oh que non, elle était morte de rire. C'est qu'elle en profitait en plus Ginny, elle touchait les pectoraux du blond !

Le métis sentant être délaissé s'approcha d'Hermione et lui toucha les cheveux en passant par derrière elle et son rire mourut dans sa gorge sur cette délicatesse. C'était grisant cette caresse d'homme. Il approcha son visage du sien, il avait de beaux traits, fins et peu courants. Et se faisant il approcha son bassin du sien, il avait ses jambes qui entouraient sa taille mais il ne la toucha pas. La musique pulsée accentuait ses cambrements et ses déhanchés et c'était avec un certain magnétisme qu'Hermione déshabillait du regard ce spécimen. Elle avait vue sur la chemise blanche presque transparente du métis et voyait ces abdos. Elle aurait pu les toucher mais consciemment elle ne le fit pas. Elle réservait ca pour un autre.

A l'écart du show des danseurs, un spectateur fixait du regard la brune aux yeux chocolat.

Il semblait bouillonner aussi bien de frustration que de jalousie. Il sentit une tape sur son épaule et se retourna, c'était Harry.

« Elles sont en train de prendre leur pieds » Constata Harry.

« Ouai, la vache si il se retire pas de là, je le butte » Grogna Ron.

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, crétin ! »

Harry souria, c'était tellement facile de provoquer le roux.

« T'inquiète vieux, on aura notre tour. » répondit Harry.

« Comment tu peut en être aussi sûr ? »

« La potion alter-ego n'a pas été mise par hasard dans leur boisson si tu veux mon avis ».

Ron arrêta un instant de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour pouvoir se tourner vers Harry.

« Attends, tu veux dire que… »

« Qu'on va certainement devoir nous déhancher nous aussi. A mon avis qu'on va s'amuser comme des petits fous. » S'amusa Harry.

Le rouquin semblait accuser le choc, après tout ce serait pour lui un excellent moyen de s'approcher de sa muse et de la faire totalement et irrémédiablement craquer.

Ron retrouva en un instant un sourire… pervers.

Soudainement George apparut derrière les deux amis et leur chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Merlin qu'il faisait chaud ! Hermione avait chaud sous cette douce torture visuelle. Puis soudainement le métis s'écarta pour rejoindre l'ensemble des danseurs, ils formaient une ligne et finissaient la danse.

Un éclair d'applaudissement salua la prestation des danseurs et c'est avec un certain engourdissement dans les membres et les yeux remplis de fascination qu'Hermione se courba sur sa chaise en signe de salutation. Le métis lui avait rendu un clin d'œil.

Ginny était rouge écrevisse, son blond avait carrément sauté les boutons de sa chemise à la fin du show laissant apercevoir ses muscles.

Seamus à sa gauche était avachi sur sa chaise, un danseur asiatique lui avait semble t-il fait du rentre-dedans. Plus loin Minerva soupirait d'aise, son chapeau scintillant sur sa tête avait revêtue la couleur rouge, rouge désir.

Neville était complètement à l'ouest, un sourire niais à la bouche. Hagrid cachait le peu de son visage visible avec ses mains et Blaise lui abordait un sourire carnassier et son regard de séducteur en direction d'une danseuse rousse pulpeuse. Les danseurs disparurent laissant place à une certaine euphorie des spectateurs. La piste redevint noire, puis des spots rouges moldus cette fois éclairèrent le sol.

Visiblement le show n'était pas fini car une seconde chanson démarra. Et Hermione frissonna à l'entente des premiers accords de « You can leave your hat on » de Joe cocker.

_(Nda : je vous conseille de mettre la musique, vous serez dans l'ambiance)_

Plusieurs personnes de différents gabarits entrèrent, on ne voyait pas vraiment leur visage, toutefois ils portaient tous un chapeau.

Un spot éclaira brièvement les visages des danseurs.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle avait comme vu un éclat de roux. Une deuxième fois un spot doré éclaira très distinctement les danseurs.

Ron. Et Harry à côté.

Mais ces yeux se redirigèrent automatiquement sur Ron. Oh-mon-Dieu.

Il se déhanchait au son de la musique. Il capta son regard et comme un félin il s'approcha d'elle sans jamais abaisser ses yeux. Il enleva sa veste dans un geste diablement masculin. Hermione crut défaillir.

Il souria et arrivé à sa hauteur il abaissa son visage. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et approcha sa main à la joue d'Hermione. Il la caressa. Hermione ferma les yeux sous la caresse, elle sentait son cœur qui dansait un ballet endiablé.

Il brisa le contact pour poser ses mains sur les cuisses d'Hermione et les laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à ses genoux. Hermione sentait la brulure de ses mains sur sa peau découverte par sa robe qui était remontée. La caresse était exquise et elle crut que ses genoux allaient se briser tellement elle tremblait d'excitation.

Puis brutalement il se mit de toute sa hauteur face à elle puis se tourna de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir… son postérieur.

Les yeux d'Hermione se révulsèrent à la vue de… de son fessier qu'il avait magnifique. Il bâtait la mesure en chaloupant ses hanches devant elle, puis en suivant la musique il enleva un à un les boutons de sa chemise puis il se retourna. Heureusement qu'elle était assise. Il était magnifique. Il l'enleva et envoya valser le morceau de tissu par terre. Hermione avait du mal à réaliser que Ron avait enlevé sa chemise pour elle. Rien que pour Elle.

Son torse luisait sous la lumière rouge ardente. Oh oui elle le désirait.

Puis après s'être retourné en se cambrant une dernière fois, il abaissa ses mains au niveau des poches de son pantalon laissant imaginer à Hermione où son regard pouvait s'attarder dès à présent.

Cette fois-ci elle avait vue sur… son membre, elle avait l'impression de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive car ses yeux ne fixaient plus que cette zone, malgré elle.

Ron portait un pantalon cintré et elle pouvait entrapercevoir une légère bosse, elle se sentait gênée, confuse. Il avait la trique.

Comment était elle sensée réagir ? Elle leva les yeux pour le voir lui. Il la fixait imperturbable et pas intimidé pour deux sous.

Et puis comme pour mieux lui faire comprendre le message qu'il tentait de lui faire passer depuis quelques temps, Ron se jeta à l'eau. Enfin, il se jeta tout court sur Hermione.

Elle n'était plus gênée désormais, non, elle avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus.

Il s'asseya sur ses cuisses sans trop y mettre tout son poids, il ne tenait pas à l'écraser tout de même. Il se tenait face à elle donc, les jambes tout contre les hanches d'Hermione. Puis lentement il toucha ses épaules puis son cou. Il pressa son bassin tout contre elle d'abord doucement comme une caresse puis de plus en plus fort. Hermione était pantelante, elle sentait tout contre elle le désir de Ron, il était dur. Alors comme pour mieux l'inciter à continuer elle mit ses mains sur son dos pour commencer de fabuleuses caresses du bas des reins en poursuivant le longe de la colonne vertébrale pour remonter jusqu'à son cou. Ron s'enflamma sous ces mains, et la fixa intensément puis il lui fit un léger baiser dans son cou.

Hermione était à deux doigts de tout lâcher et commettre l'irréparable, elle avait sous ses doigts la peau douce et chaude de son roux préféré et il l'embrassait, non il léchait et suçait la peau de son cou comme un met rare et précieux. La sentant proche de la rupture Ron, doucement s'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire :

« N'ai pas peur… laisse- toi aller Mione ». C'était comme si Ron avait fait sauter les digues d'un barrage. Son désir et ses émotions la submergèrent, elle mit ses mains autour du cou de Ron et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. En une fraction de seconde Ron avait franchi la mince barrière qui les séparaient et l'embrassa, leurs langues se lièrent pour continuer un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Tout devint complètement flou pour Hermione, tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était sa langue, son poids, son corps tout contre le sien, les mains de Ron dans ses cheveux et son parfum.

Puis soudainement il brisa le baiser. Mais il la regarda toujours intensément.

Il continua sous le rythme de la musique à se déhancher et se mis derrière la chaise pour humer ses cheveux. Toujours dans son dos il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et tendrement déposa des baisers le long de sa tempe. Hermione était toujours dans le limbe des plaisirs, elle ne savait plus trop si c'était un rêve ou la réalité, tandis qu'il s'escrimait a sucer le lobe de son oreille ce qui lui envoya un frisson, un gros frisson qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Oh Merlin ! Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle n'était pas la seule à subir un traitement de ce genre. Ginny à côté avait un Harry complètement fou qui l'embrassait comme s'il vivait la dernière minute de sa vie.

Mais rapidement Ron lui tourna doucement la tête, il l'enlaça puis lui fit un long baiser.

L'instant d'après ils transplanèrent dans un lieu qu'Hermione connaissait bien, les dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor.

* * *

Oui je sais normalement pas de transplanage au sein de l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais on va dire exceptionnellement que ca été levé ^^ voilà.

Si vous cliquez next, le lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

_L'instant d'après ils transplanèrent dans un lieu qu'Hermione connaissait bien, les dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor._

« Tu n'es pas sensé entrer dans cet endroit, Ron » taquina Hermione.

-Je sais mais… c'est exceptionnel ! Et puis je suis avec une ex-Gryffondor qui connait bien la bravoure et le goût inné pour faire les choses qu'il ne faut pas faire. Renchérissait Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était plus occupée à détailler cet homme qui l'avait clairement allumée au milieu de la grande salle.

-Tu as été diablement excitant… j'ai rarement vu un homme aussi bien danser et … faire un strip tease ! Confessa Hermione.

Après cette phrase, Ron fondit sur les lèvres de sa belle, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, loin de la foule et des commérages c'était ici au calme et dans ses bras qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre que bien plus qu'une attirance, Hermione était la fille de ses rêves, peut être même la femme de sa vie.

Hermione répondit au baiser et se laissa emporter par le flot de sensations qui l'assaillait. Ron ne portait plus de chemise, c'est donc en l'enlaçant torse nu qu'elle l'embrassait.

Soudain elle enleva le chapeau qu'il portait toujours, il était diablement beau avec ca sur sa tête mais pour l'instant il n'en avait plus besoin. Elle toucha ses cheveux et huma son odeur pour enfin apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doux-Merlin c'était un aphrodisiaque !

Ron n'avait pas de grandes expériences dans ce domaine, si ce n'est les longs baisers baveux et ennuyants de Lavande. Avec Hermione c'était totalement différent, incomparable même.

Bientôt ils se lassèrent de seulement gouter leurs langues, Ron s'attaqua au cou et au décolleté de la jeune femme qui était mis en valeur par un tissu noir plongeant vers la poitrine soutenue par de fines bretelles en satin.

Hermione s'accrocha à ce quelle pouvait sous les fins baisers papillons déposés, ses mains décidèrent d'elle-même de se déposer dans les cheveux de Ron doux et soyeux.

Lui descendait doucement sa langue sur sa poitrine mais ne pouvant atteindre correctement la zone souhaitée il enleva les bretelles de la robe qui glissa dans un froissement aux pieds de sa belle.

Hermione étant presque nue rougissait, il ne savait dire si c'était par pudeur ou par excitation, sûrement un mélange des deux.

Elle portait un soutien gorge noir, Ron s'attarda à regarder les courbes de sa poitrine, finement galbée dans le tissu.

« Tu es magnifique »

Et il continua à explorer les territoires inconnus en touchant les épaules, les bras. Sa langue suivait ses mains sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il toucha enfin ses seins encore emprisonné dans le tissu.

Sous la caresse elle soupira, il lécha son ventre en s'attardant autour de son nombril, elle haleta.

Il arrivait maintenant au niveau de sa culotte. Il était accroupi les genoux au sol et ses yeux bleus brillaient de désirs et de convoitise. Sous cette vision Hermione failli tituber, mais Ron la tint fermement au niveau de ses hanches. Il leva la tête et la regarda amoureusement et se faisant, ses mains se promenaient sur ses cuisses à elle. Ses pouces s'aventuraient jusqu'aux bords de sa culotte, et bientôt il aventura ses doigts sous le tissu jusqu'à son intimité. Pour lui c'était une découverte. Pour elle aussi elle délivra un superbe gémissement puis :

« Ron, c'est… c'est »

Il souria, tout en caressant les lèvres et en titillant l'entrée du vagin il sentait un liquide chaud tout contre ses doigts.

La situation avait beau être totalement idyllique, la position l'était beaucoup moins pour lui et surtout pour elle.

C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'elle prit les mains de Ron et les retira de sous sa culotte.

Elle lui dit d'une voix éraillée :

« On sera plus à l'aise sur un lit » et d'un sort elle métarmophosa le lit qui se trouvait près d'elle afin d'accueillir deux personnes.

Il prit sa main en direction du lit rouge carmin et avant de la recouvrir de son poids sur le lit, Ron enleva son pantalon le plus rapidement possible. Mais avec cette précipitation il se prit les pieds dans le tissu et tomba par terre. Hermione explosa de rire à cette vue et Ron gêné de s'être encore une fois ridiculisé fit une mine renfrogné. « Je gâche tout comme d'habitude »

Hermione qui était déjà sur le lit, continua à rire tout en s'approchant du roux au pied du lit et tendrement elle abaissa son visage près du sien et scella ses lèvres par un baiser.

« Tu ne gâches rien, c'est ca aussi qui fait partie de ton charme Ron Weasley ».

Et le sourire d'Hermione qui acheva la phrase fut tellement éblouissant que Ron su à partir de ce moment que leur histoire était cousue pour un aller sans retour.

Charmé et charmeur, ledit Ron enleva complètement son boxer sous les yeux stupéfaits mais ravies de la jeune femme.

Il y avait un éclair de lune qui traversait les fenêtres du dortoir, la lumière douce qui s'infiltrait accentuait les contours et marquait les ombres.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Hermione à la vue de l'entière nudité du roux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son érection, et lorsqu'elle analysa la taille du membre sa gorge s'assécha.

Ron quand à lui avait bien vu le regard de la gryffone sur son pénis, il eut un petit sourire et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à quasiment s'allonger sur son corps. Rien que le fait d'être nu sur elle lui répandit un sursaut de chaleur dans tous ses membres. Il quémanda un autre baiser qu'Hermione accepta, lorsque sa langue rencontra sa jumelle mutine et humide elle fondit de plaisir.

Les mains de la jeune femme caressèrent le corps offert, elle toucha la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui était accordée et voulant inverser les rôles elle se tourna pour se retrouver au dessus de Ron.

Elle enleva son soutien gorge ne supportant plus le tissu sur son corps et Ron admira ses seins. Voulant offrir le meilleur de lui-même et attiré par sa poitrine il les caressa, bientôt des gémissements accompagnèrent ses gestes et Hermione se cambra de plaisir. Ses cheveux longs éparpillés sur ses épaules se balançaient sous les attouchements, elle s'arc bouta autour du bassin de Ron. Elle portait toujours sa culotte et mima l'acte sexuel en se trémoussant sur le sexe de Ron qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

Quand à Hermione, elle, elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle souria puis soudainement elle se leva sur le lit les deux pieds entre les cuisses écartées du rouquin. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de faire ça un jour et pourtant elle le fit. Elle enleva le dernier morceau de tissu devant Ron dévoilant son intimité dans la semi-pénombre. Ron la regardait allongé d'en bas, il la trouvait tellement belle qu'il se disait pour lui-même qu'il avait énormément de chance. Puis doucement elle s'abaissa, elle caressa le torse de son homme et laissa trainer sa langue des tétons jusqu'au nombril. Puis doucement elle prit le sexe de Ron entre ses mains et imprégna un mouvement de va et vient. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que ca faisait de le tenir. Lui commençait à se cabrer sous cet assaut qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, elle lui faisait de l'effet et s'y prenait à merveille !

Il la stoppa car il ne voulait pas se délivrer trop tôt, il la caressa comme pour la remercier de son attention mais déjà elle décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, elle voulait gouter la peau fine et délicate du pénis, alors elle souffla puis mouilla ses lèvres et doucement sortit sa langue rose pour la déposer sur le gland rougit et imposant. Ron en écarquilla ses yeux et en soupira de bonheur. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir dans cette région chaude et humide et Ron sortit un son qu'il ne crut jamais capable de sortir un mélange de gargouillis et de cri guttural. Le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et encore moins à se contrôler, plus elle abaissait sa tête et imprimait des mouvements de hauts en bas dans sa bouche, plus il s'exprimait. La lionne n'était pas rebutée par ca, non, elle ne trouvait pas ca dégueulasse, Ron aimait et elle aussi.

« Herm…Hermione … il faut… il faut que tu arrêtes là… sinon… je… je vais plus tenir. »

Hermione hésita entre continuer jusqu'à sa délivrance ou… continuer dans un autre registre pour le délivrer.

Elle décida tout comme lui de prendre la deuxième option.

Il était encore sonné par le petit traitement de faveur qu'il avait reçût mais loin d'être égoïste Ron décida lui aussi de lui faire plaisir alors d'un coup de rein il la bascula sur le matelas. Il recommença à lui faire des baisers dans son cou, il avait remarqué à quel point elle y était sensible, puis irrémédiablement il redescendit sur son intimité.

C'était encore plus humide que tout à l'heure, ses doigts glissaient tout seul sur les lèvres, il était à la recherche du clitoris, il s'attarda donc sur une zone assez… floue.

Il avait enfin ressentit un petit bouton de chair entre son index et son majeur mais c'est surtout aux gémissements tout à fait incroyable de sa lionne que Ron comprit qu'il avait trouvé le trésor. Elle se tortillait et se cambrait à n'en plus finir lorsqu'il s'attardait sur la zone, il la touchait par des petits va et viens assez rapide mais pas trop forts.

Puis de l'autre main il alla à la recherche de l'humidité. Il entra un doigt puis deux dans l'antre chaude, Hermione s'oublia et chercha sa respiration sous les sensations qui la rendaient complètement folle. Elle demanda plus, elle le supplia, l'implora même par des : « Ron, Ron ! » qui lui chatouillait le ventre et versait une lave chaude dans ses reins.

Elle l'amena à lui et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il était dur comme la pierre et elle se sentait prête.

Alors Ron l'embrassa et doucement pris de sa main son pénis et l'introduisit en elle.

Il ne fut pas brutal, comme elle s'y attendait. Ce ne fut pas vraiment agréable au départ, il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à son intrusion mais bientôt l'envie se faufila dans ses entrailles, elle enveloppa ses jambes autour des reins de son homme puis elle lui chuchota : « Continue »

Alors il commença sa danse, il entrait et sortait tout en soupirant. Sous ses assauts elle sentait sa chair se resserrer, elle sentait son membre en elle qui lui prodiguait des éclairs de plaisirs fugaces et rapides.

Lui se sentait fou, tout était étroit et humide. Il glissait dans les vapeurs du plaisir et Hermione en dessous de lui semblait conquise. Bientôt très vite ce fut un plaisir prodigieux, lourd, chaud presque douloureux. Puis elle cria, quelques instants plus tard c'était à lui de se délivrer. Il fit un dernier va et vient dans un râle avant de se retirer de la douce prison de chair.

Exténués mais heureux, les deux tourtereaux s'enlacèrent avant de s'enfoncer entre les draps carmins.

Ron la berça et lui dit des mots qu'elle aurait voulu entendre un peu plus tôt.

Hermione se lova contre lui et écouta le cœur de son désormais petit-ami battre tout contre son oreille. Enfin, elle se livra à des confidences qui relevaient de l'intime. Lui, annonça ses projets pour lui, pour eux.

Et avant de s'endormir les amoureux décidèrent qu'un petit remerciement aux jumeaux seraient quand même pas de trop. Dès demain ils iraient au chemin de Traverse, main dans la main.

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors, alooooors ?_

_Ca vous a plu ?_

_Dois-je continuer dans ce sens là ou plutôt arrêter immédiatement ?_


End file.
